The present invention relates to a receptacle for use in a portable power driven machine in which is stored a liquid such as, for example, an oil, fuel or the like to be supplied to an internal combustion engine and the like built in the machine as a power source.
A prior art receptacle of this type is constructed as follows. That is, within the receptacle, a straight flexible hose is installed, and a filter is mounted on a free end thereof, whereby a liquid stored in the receptacle is sucked into the hose through the filter, said liquid being then supplied from the hose through its fixed end to a desied portion of the machine. The receptacle having this construction, however, had the following drawbacks. Since the length of the hose is fixed, it is difficult for the hose to make its free rolling movement within the receptacle, with the result that the filter is liable to stay at one place, whereby its effectiveness in sucking the liquid from any location in the receptacle is lessened, or that the filter becomes clamped or stuck between protrusions within the receptacle, or engaged on a corner portion thereof, whereby its operation of sucking the liquid from all locations within the receptacle is hindered. Further, since the hose is required to have flexibility, a hose made of a material low in hardness which is very likely to be corroded by fuel or oil must be used to that end. Further, for the same reason, difficulties are encountered in taking out the hose or filter from the inside of the receptacle when the interior thereof is cleaned, when the filter is replaced, etc.